


Professional Interest

by girlpire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, CBT, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exploitation of internalized homophobia as a method of humiliation, Extremely toppy Angel, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Perverted self-indulgence, Porn like whoa, Post Orgasm Torture, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, don't look at me, genital spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire
Summary: When an employee fails to follow Wolfram and Hart safety protocols, Angel decides to punish him personally.Angel rubbed at his neck. “It was only supposed to be a routine punishment.”“Routine? You routinely humiliate and sexually torture your employees?”“Just the humans,” Angel said quietly, though he knew it was a weak defense. “The demons, we pretty much just kill.”“Well, I think we’ve uncovered why morale sucks around here."
Relationships: Angel/Original Male Character, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Harmony/original male character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Professional Interest

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted this story on Livejournal a few years ago, someone left a comment that was just:
> 
> "Well, I came."
> 
> And that remains the best feedback I've ever gotten on anything.

*

“Come in,” Angel said. “Shut the door.”  
  
The boy quietly pulled the door closed behind himself. He was dark-haired, not quite as tall as Angel, and had a very young face, though he was probably in his late twenties. He swallowed and looked around the spacious office before reaching up to loosen his tie.  
  
Angel stood and walked around in front of his desk. He leaned back against it, watching the boy. He could hear the boy’s heart thudding, smell his nervousness. He couldn’t remember the boy’s name... something with an S. Smith or Simpkins or Strickland. Wesley had gone on about him for so long that he’d tuned him out. “You’re nervous,” Angel said.  
  
The boy’s hands hovered at his neck for a moment before dropping down helplessly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Angel beckoned the boy forward with his hand. He came quickly enough, though he moved in an awkward fashion, like he wasn’t quite sure where to put his hands or feet. He stopped in front of Angel and clenched his fists at his sides. Still leaning casually against the desk, Angel reached up and finished undoing the boy’s tie. He let it hang open from the boy’s collar and moved his hands to begin unbuttoning the boy’s shirt. “It’s okay to be nervous,” he said, feeling the boy’s body trembling beneath his fingertips. “It just means you understand why you’re here.” His hands slipped down, undoing each button carefully. “You do understand why you’re here, don’t you?”  
  
“Y-yes, sir,” said the boy.  
  
“Good,” said Angel. “Tell me.”  
  
“I...” The boy paused, swallowing hard as Angel gently tugged the tails of his shirt out of his pants and finished unbuttoning it. “I-I’m here because... because I messed up, sir.”  
  
Angel nodded. “That’s right.” He pushed the pale blue shirt back off the boy’s shoulders, the tie going with it. “Tell me how you messed up.” He gave the left sleeve a tug, freeing the boy’s arm, and then did the same to the right. Angel folded the shirt in half once and then laid it neatly across his desk.  
  
The boy stood before the vampire in his thin white undershirt and gray slacks, too frightened to look Angel in the eyes. “I ruined one of the artifacts in security vault five, sir.”  
  
“Arms up,” said Angel. As the boy raised his arms, Angel pulled the t-shirt up over his head and off. The shirt ruffled the boy’s soft brown hair. “Yes, you did,” said Angel. “Your department head is very upset with you.”  
  
“I’m sorry!” the boy blurted. “I was just – it was on fire, and I thought—”  
  
“Shh,” said Angel. “I’m talking now.”  
  
The boy went silent, biting his lower lip. Goosebumps began to spring up along his bare arms.  
  
Angel folded the undershirt and laid it on top of the button-up on his desk. “You know what you’re supposed to do when mystical artifacts catch fire,” he said. “Don’t you?” He looked at the boy’s face, waiting.  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy muttered. His right palm moved up over his left arm and down again quickly, either from nervousness or cold. Maybe both.  
  
Angel crossed his arms. “What are you supposed to do?”  
  
“I’m supposed to call Mr. Wyndham-Price.”  
  
“That’s right,” said Angel. “He knows how to deal with every problem that could possibly arise inside of security vault five. You never need to try to handle it yourself. Do you understand?”  
  
The boy nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Angel studied the boy’s young face for a moment, the dark blue eyes, pink mouth. He had long eyelashes and the barest hint of stubble along his jaw. His skin had a light, creamy tan. He looked more like he should be on a beach somewhere with his frat buddies than working in an office building. With a sigh, Angel reached for the boy’s belt buckle, noting how the boy flinched. He ignored it. “Now, tell me why you should have known to call your department head before you tried to put out the fire yourself.”  
  
“I... I um,” the boy started, his hands clenching and releasing by his sides as Angel undid his belt. “I should have known because... it was in the handbook.”  
  
Angel nodded, slipping the leather belt out of the belt loops. “And what else?”  
  
“There’s a—a sign on the wall,” the boy added.  
  
Angel rolled the belt into a coil in his hands and then set it on the desk. “What else?”  
  
“He – Mr. Wyndham-Price – told us, sir.”  
  
“And?” Angel popped open the button on the boy’s trousers.  
  
The boy’s breath caught for a moment. “And you told us, sir.”  
  
“When?” He tugged the zipper down. The boy’s pulse picked up even quicker, and Angel smelled a new wave of fear wafting from the smooth, tan skin. The scent was flavored with shame.  
  
“At the – at the orientation, sir.” The boy was wearing white boxer-briefs. Angel could see them peeking out of the open flap at the front of his pants.  
  
“Take your shoes off,” said Angel. He watched the boy comply, toeing off his shoes and leaving them together beside his socked feet. “Do you remember what else we told you at orientation?” he asked. When the boy hesitated, Angel added, “About what would happen if you didn’t follow the security vault rules.”  
  
“You said that it was occasion for...” The boy blushed as Angel took hold of the waistband of his pants.  
  
Angel paused. “Occasion for what?”  
  
“Er—punishment, sir,” the boy said.  
  
“That’s right,” said Angel. He pulled down the boy’s gray slacks, revealing the white cotton underwear. Still holding the waistband, Angel said, “Step out.”  
  
The boy put a tentative hand on Angel’s shoulder for balance. He picked up one foot and then the other, allowing the vampire to remove his trousers. When they were off, he said, “Can I ask a question, sir?”  
  
Angel tilted his head while folding the trousers to add to the pile on his desk.  
  
“I thought – I mean, isn’t Mr. Wyndham-Price supposed to be the one who...?”  
  
“Like I said, your department head is very upset with you.” Angel crossed his arms again, regarding the boy frankly. “The book you destroyed was over a thousand years old.”  
  
“But it was burning anyway,” the boy said. “Even if I hadn’t—”  
  
“It does that sometimes,” Angel told him. “You do realize what department you work in?”  
  
The boy sighed heavily, his eyes falling closed. He had the look of a condemned man. “I’m _really_ sorry, sir,” he said.  
  
“That’s good to know,” Angel said. “Now, I offered to punish you myself, because Mr. Wyndham-Price was concerned that his temper might affect your punishment. Trust me, I’ve seen the man get angry. He could scare off a Crull demon. I actually felt sorry for you.” Angel watched the boy’s reaction. He seemed to relax a bit at the revelation that Angel was being sympathetic. That wouldn’t do. “But just because I’m taking pity on you doesn’t mean you’re going to get off easy,” he added. “Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said the boy.  
  
“Good. Go sit over there.” Angel gestured toward the large leather couch at the side of his office. The boy, seeming confused at first, turned and walked toward it. Angel watched his butt move beneath the material of his underwear. It was small and round and swayed like a bell. Angel took a few moments to consider exactly what kind of punishment he ought to give the boy, then stood and went around his desk to look in the drawers. He rummaged for a while, reflecting on their conversation. The boy had been obviously embarrassed to be stripped, though Angel wasn’t sure whether that was because he was naturally modest, because he was in public, because he was being treated as a child, or because he was being stripped by another male. At any rate, it made him uncomfortable, so that was something Angel would capitalize on. He thought about simply beating him, maybe even with the boy’s own belt, but discarded the idea. Traditional punishments didn’t always work, and though pain was a powerful motivator, it wasn’t as powerful as humiliation. And the vault rules were incredibly important. Most of the items in those vaults either had been or would be used to influence the outcome of the apocalypse. He couldn’t have these naïve kids running around pouring holy water on everything.  
  
His mind made up, Angel grabbed a couple of items from the bottom right drawer and pocketed them, then walked over to the couch. The boy sat there nervously in his underwear, hands on his knees. He swallowed as Angel approached.  
  
“You remember what your contract says about punishment,” Angel said, standing in front of the boy, “right?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy said.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I, uh. Well, if I do something wrong, then you can... do whatever you think is necessary. To me. As a penalty.”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Or I can find other employment,” the boy finished.  
  
Angel nodded. “You signed this contract before you started working here, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“So you understand that you have the option to leave before we start.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Do you want to leave?” Angel gave the boy a long look. “Your clothes are over there if you’d prefer to take them and go clean out your desk.”  
  
The boy hesitated. For a moment, Angel thought he would bolt, but instead he asked, “Sir, before I decide, will you tell me what you’re going to do to me?”  
  
“No,” said Angel.  
  
The boy started at the blunt answer. “Well, am I... will I have to go to the hospital afterwards, or...?” One hand went timidly up to the side of the boy’s neck.  
  
The gesture amused Angel. “No,” he said.  
  
“I don’t think I can find another job, sir,” said the boy, dropping his hand.  
  
Angel nodded. “Then you’re staying?”  
  
“I-I guess I am.”  
  
“Good,” said Angel. “Stand up.”  
  
The boy stood, arms akimbo, and waited. His small nipples had drawn up in the cool of the air, and Angel gazed thoughtfully at his body, deciding how to begin. The boy cleared his throat and looked away. Angel eventually spoke.  
  
“You’re a handsome guy,” he said conversationally. “How old are you?”  
  
“I’m 26, sir.”  
  
“Just a kid, really,” Angel mused. “And you’re gay, right?”  
  
“What?” The boy’s eyebrows shot up. “No, I’m not.”  
  
Angel squinted at him. “You sure?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure,” the boy said, frowning.  
  
“All right.” Angel gestured at the office door. “They were just saying... well, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“What? People were saying I’m gay?” The boy seemed genuinely concerned. Angel had pegged him right, which would make this punishment a lot more effective.  
  
“Just some of the secretaries,” Angel said, waving it away. “Don’t worry; we don’t discriminate here. It doesn’t matter to me if you like sucking cock.”  
  
The boy’s mouth dropped open. “I don’t!”  
  
“Like I said, either way is fine. Now take those off.” Angel indicated the boy’s boxer-briefs.  
  
“Oh,” said the boy, looking down.  
  
“I don’t have all day, kid.” Without waiting for a response, Angel stepped forward and tucked his fingertips into the waistband of the boy’s underwear. He tugged downward, pulling the white garment to the boy’s knees. The boy was clearly surprised, and he quickly cupped his hands in front of his crotch, the scent of embarrassment rolling off of him into the cool air. “No need to be modest,” said Angel. “Hands by your sides.” As the boy looked away and slowly moved his hands, fists clenching, Angel tsked. “Well, I can see why you’re embarrassed now,” he said.  
  
The boy looked mortified. “Excuse me?”  
  
Angel shook his head. “It’s not really a big deal. Literally.” He smirked, then added, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’re a grower.” In actuality, the boy’s soft penis was at least average-sized, but, being male, Angel knew exactly where an insecurity lay. And he could always offer his own as a basis for comparison, which would surely embarrass the kid further. “In fact, why don’t you go ahead and get it hard? The sooner we start, the sooner it’ll be over.”  
  
“I... what? What?” the boy stammered. His hands moved forward and back, like he wanted to cover himself, but remembered not to at the last second. He looked even younger standing there with his underwear around his knees.  
  
“What?” said Angel.  
  
“Are you going to...” the boy swallowed. “Fuck me?” His voice came out high and as soft as a whisper.  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Angel said. “This is supposed to be a punishment. Now get it hard.”  
  
“I’m not sure I...” The boy’s hands hovered around his dick. It was circumcised, the tip plump and pink. “You want me to just...?”  
  
Angel raised an eyebow. “You seriously need me to tell you how to make your own cock hard?”  
  
Confused and embarrassed, the boy took hold of his penis and began rubbing it while Angel watched. He couldn’t meet the vampire’s eyes, so he looked down, practically vibrating with the shame of doing this in front of his boss.  
  
“Look at me,” Angel said.  
  
The boy looked up, his hand pausing.  
  
“Don’t stop playing with your dick,” Angel said. “Just look at me while you do it.”  
  
The boy’s hand resumed its motion while he looked into Angel’s eyes, blushing furiously. Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubricant.  
  
“Give me your hand,” he said. When the boy did, he squirted some lube on his palm. “Use that. No, keep looking at me. That’s right. Good boy.” Angel tilted his head, watching the boy’s face. He only broke eye contact to look down at the motion of the boy’s hand for a while, then looked back at the boy’s eyes. “You’re starting to get hard,” he said. “Looking at a man and jerking your cock. You’re positive you’re not gay?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I'm positive,” the boy insisted.  
  
“Fair enough,” said Angel. “Remind me what your name is.”  
  
“Simons, sir. Evan Simons.”  
  
“Tell me how you feel right now, Evan.”  
  
The boy swallowed. He seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous. But his hand kept sliding over his stiffening penis, as ordered. “Sir?”  
  
“Tell me what it feels like to jerk off in front of another man. Do you like it?”  
  
“No, sir,” said Evan. His cheeks were bright pink.  
  
“Then why is it making you hard?” asked Angel.  
  
“Because I... It just does, sir.”  
  
“Tell me why, Evan.”  
  
“Because it feels good?” the boy guessed. His blush was creeping down over his neck.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” said Angel. “Have you ever masturbated in front of someone else before?” He kept any feeling out of his voice, just speaking in a calm and direct tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.  
  
“No, sir,” said the boy.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Um. Because I...” He seemed at a loss.  
  
“Is it embarrassing, Evan? Keep moving your hand.”  
  
The boy’s hand picked up a little speed, the lube making a sticky sound. He had a full erection by now. “Yes, sir. It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“It’s private, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“I’m witnessing one of your most private moments right now,” Angel said, looking intently at the boy’s eyes. “I’m watching how you touch yourself when nobody can see you. The face you make. Do you always blush this hard, or is it because I’m standing here watching you play with yourself?”  
  
“It’s, uh, because you’re watching me, sir.” The blush had spread down the boy’s chest, pinkening his lightly tanned skin, and he was putting off a lot of heat. Angel was standing about three feet away from him and could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
  
“I’m trying to imagine what this must be like for you,” Angel said. “Being told to jerk yourself off in front of another man who has complete control over your body. No, don’t stop. Play with your balls, too. Use your other hand. Good. I mean, you’re not even gay, so you can’t really _enjoy_ performing for me like this, and yet here you are in the middle of my office, naked and hard, rubbing your cock just because I said to. Tell me what you think of that, Evan.” Angel watched with professional interest as he waited for the boy to respond. This punishment session would be an amusing distraction from his workload, although having to maintain an air of cool composure - while not especially difficult for a vampire his age - took some of the fun out of it.  
  
The boy shuddered as he slowly fisted his cock and squeezed his balls. He looked pretty ridiculous, standing there in his socks with his underwear around his knees, but then, that was the point. “Um, I don’t like it, sir,” he mumbled.  
  
“You’re doing it to keep your job,” said Angel. “I’m basically paying you right now to rub your dick while I watch. What does that make you, Evan?” He waited for the boy to answer, then added, “Who gets paid for sex, boy? What do we call those people?”  
  
“Um,” said the boy. “Whores, sir?”  
  
“That’s right. So what does that make you right now? Say it.”  
  
“I... I’m a whore, sir.” As soon as the words left Evan’s mouth, Angel sensed a spike in the boy’s level of shame. Good. This was getting them somewhere.  
  
“Tell me why you’re my whore today, Evan,” said Angel. “Tell me what you did.”  
  
The boy looked down, his shoulders slumping. “I broke the rules, sir.”  
  
“Look at me,” Angel reminded him. When the boy looked up, Angel said, “Do you think you deserve to be punished?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy whispered.  
  
“Yes, sir... what?”  
  
“Yes, sir, I... I deserve to be punished, sir.”  
  
Angel nodded, satisfied. He walked to the couch and sat down in the center of it, the soft leather sinking slightly. “Come here,” he said, reaching toward the boy.  
  
The boy looked at him, unsure of what to do. He stopped jerking his cock and just stood there. “Sir?”  
  
“Come here,” Angel repeated. He indicated his lap. “You’re going to sit on my lap.”  
  
“I...” The boy looked horrified at the prospect.  
  
“If I have to say it again, you’ll wish Mr. Wyndham-Price was here to rescue you,” Angel said.  
  
The boy took a step toward the couch, stll looking uncertain. Then he turned and lowered his naked ass tentatively onto Angel’s thigh.  
  
“I’ve been watching you masturbate, Evan. There’s really no need to be shy.” Angel dragged the boy’s overheated body back against his chest, hearing as well as feeling the boy’s pulse race. Evan’s underwear had fallen down all the way and now hung on one ankle as Angel situated the boy on his lap. He placed the boy’s legs on either side of his own so that they remained spread, then wrapped his left arm around the boy’s stomach, his right hand resting on the boy’s thigh, close to his erection. He trailed his fingertips up and down the soft thigh while the boy remained tense in his lap. “Lean back,” he said. “Yeah, right against my chest. There. Nice and cozy, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy gritted out, sounding anything but pleased at this new humiliation.  
  
Angel looked down over the boy’s shoulder, watching him inhale and exhale. Angel’s left arm around the boy’s stomach traveled up and down as the boy breathed, the dark red of his shirt a stark contrast to the boy’s creamy skin. The boy’s erection pointed up, glistening with lube, the piss slit practically pouting at him. Hard, the boy’s penis was about six inches long, perfectly formed, thick and pink, the thin ridge of his scar neatly circling the shaft a couple of inches below the head.  
  
“That’s kind of pretty,” Angel murmured in the boy’s ear. “Anyone ever tell you what a pretty dick you have, Evan?”  
  
“No, sir,” the boy said. He swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
Angel supposed that the boy was glad he didn’t have to look him in the eye anymore, but that was a fair compromise for the embarrassing position. He let his fingers play up and down the boy’s thigh, nearing but not touching his genitals. “We’re just going to have a nice little conversation,” Angel said. “I’m going to ask you some questions, and you’re going to answer them as honestly as you can. Understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said the boy.  
  
“Good. When was the last time you had sex?” Angel felt the boy jerk slightly in his arms.  
  
“Uh,” he said. “I don’t – I don’t –”  
  
“Of course you know,” said Angel. “You’re a guy. We keep track.”  
  
The boy cleared his throat. “I guess it was... three months ago?”  
  
“Huh, that’s a long time for a whore,” Angel said, and he felt the slight flinch again. “You don’t have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?”  
  
“She, uh. Left. I mean, we broke up. About three months ago.”  
  
“I see. And what have you been doing to get off since then?”  
  
“I um. I guess I, you know, masturbate, sir.”  
  
“You guess you masturbate?”  
  
“I masturbate, sir.” The boy shifted in Angel’s lap. His cock swayed.  
  
Angel went on gently tickling the boy’s upper thigh with his fingertips as he talked. “And how often do you do that? Don’t say you don’t know.”  
  
“I... every day, sir.”  
  
“How many times a day?” Angel could smell the boy’s guilty conscience.  
  
“Just once or twice, sir.”  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
“Sometimes three times,” the boy muttered.  
  
“I see. Well, with a pretty little cock like that, I almost don’t blame you.” Angel looked down the boy’s slender body at the erection sticking up from the neat patch of brown hair at his groin. “A dick like that wants touching, doesn’t it?” he said. “It’s practically begging for it. In fact, it’s asking so nicely, maybe I should go ahead and give it what it wants. What do you think, Evan?”  
  
The boy didn’t answer, but Angel could smell the fresh wave of shame at the idea of another man touching his erect penis.  
  
Angel slid his hand up the boy’s thigh. “You’re scared you’ll enjoy it, aren’t you?” he said. “How about this: I’ll just use one finger.” Angel placed the tip of his index finger at the base of the boy’s cock and then drew it lightly up the length of the slick underside, pausing just beneath the head to make tiny circles. He felt the boy’s whole body shudder in his lap, the boy’s dick giving a little twitch. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Angel asked.  
  
“No, sir,” the boy whispered, his voice sounding tormented.  
  
“I think you liked it,” Angel murmured near his ear. “Here, I’ll do it again.” Angel’s fingertip traced a vein teasingly up the boy’s shaft, then dragged over his piss slit. The boy practically jumped out of his skin. “Oh yeah, you definitely liked that,” Angel observed.  
  
The boy said nothing. He was almost glowing with shame and heat.  
  
“Have you ever had another man touch you like that?” Angel asked.  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“You think it’s wrong, don’t you?”  
  
The boy hesitated, then said, “Yes, sir.”  
  
“You think it’s dirty to get turned on by a man touching your cock.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Angel played his fingertips very lightly around the ridge of the boy’s cockhead, feeling the boy tense in his arms, his rushing blood loud to Angel’s sensitive ears. “So what does that make you, Evan?” he asked softly.  
  
The boy swallowed. He obviously knew what he was expected to say, but seemed to find it difficult. “Dirty, sir.”  
  
“That’s right, boy. A dirty what?”  
  
“A dirty... whore, sir.”  
  
“You’re catching on, Evan. That’s good.” Angel continued to stroke the head of the boy’s cock very softly with his fingertips, just barely teasing it. It strained upward toward his hand. “This is what will happen to you every time you mess up the way you did today,” Angel explained quietly in the boy’s ear. The boy was breathing irregularly, tense, obviously trying not to flinch away from Angel’s caressing fingers. “I’ll turn you into a dirty whore, Evan. I’ll make you do things that you hate, things that you’ll remember forever and be ashamed of whenever you think of them. Because how else are you going to learn how important it is to follow the rules?”  
  
“You could... ah...” The boy’s thighs tightened and relaxed. Angel could feel his muscles clench. “You could whip me instead, sir.”  
  
“That’s what you were expecting me to do, isn’t it?”  
  
“Y-yes, sir.”  
  
“It’s what you would prefer.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” A tiny droplet of moisture began to form in the boy’s slit as Angel played idly with the flared ridge around his cockhead.  
  
“Do you understand why that makes this a better punishment for you?” Angel asked, dipping one fingertip into the wetness and rubbing it up and down the piss slit a few times.  
  
The boy’s body vibrated in his lap. “Ah, y-y-yes, s-s-sir,” he choked out, every muscle twitching.  
  
Angel smiled. “That was a good one,” he mused. “Let’s try that again.” He dragged his fingertip across the slit again quickly, pressing in just a little. The boy gasped and jerked in his arms. “How does that feel, Evan?”  
  
“It’s, uh... It’s intense, sir.” The heat of the boy’s flushed body was soaking through Angel’s clothes.  
  
“You’re pretty sensitive there, right?” Angel tapped the tip of the boy’s dick.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“But you like being touched like that. It feels good, doesn’t it?”  
  
The boy hesitated, clearly not wanting to admit it. “Yes, sir,” he finally said.  
  
Angel went on trailing his fingers gently up and down the boy’s erection, feeling the heat of it. “So you’re a dirty whore who’s actually enjoying sitting in a man’s lap and getting his cock played with. Did you ever imagine you would end up like this?”  
  
The boy swallowed. “No, sir.”  
  
“What did you want to be when you grew up, Evan?”  
  
“I wanted to be a lawyer,” he said quietly.  
  
“Yeah? Not a nasty pervert who lets men feel him up and likes it?” Even without his vampire senses, Angel would have been able to tell the boy was humiliated.  
  
“No, sir,” the boy gritted out.  
  
“But you’re so good at this,” said Angel. “Just sitting here on my lap while I do anything I want to you.” He fully wrapped his fingers around the boy’s erection and gave it a squeeze. It was hot in his hand, full and tight. “Your cock loves this, boy. Why does your cock love this so much if you keep saying you don’t want it?”  
  
“I don’t... I don’t know...” The boy shook his head, as though trying to deny how hard he was.  
  
Angel gave the boy’s dick some long, full strokes while watching over his shoulder. The boy’s chest rose and fell over and over with his hard breathing. Angel noticed that the boy was also looking down at his penis disappearing and reappearing in the vampire’s fist. “It turns you on to see your cock getting worked like this, doesn’t it, Evan?” Angel asked him. “To just sit there and let someone else jerk you off.”  
  
The boy didn’t answer right away, so Angel went on, “It’s too bad I’m a guy, isn’t it? See, if I were a woman, it would make sense for you to be enjoying this so much. It wouldn’t be so disgusting for you to come this way if you were getting played with by soft, small hands with painted pink nails. Right? But look at my hands, Evan. Look who’s holding your dick. Look who’s making you feel good.”  
  
Angel kept stroking the boy’s cock firmly with his right hand. His other hand slipped down the boy’s body and cupped the fuzzy balls hanging just below. He tugged them down a bit and the boy made a sound with his mouth, a sound that sounded half turned-on and half upset.  
  
“I can’t help wondering what your parents would think if they saw you right now, Evan,” Angel murmured, shading his voice with a hint of disapproval. “I mean, it’s clear how much you’re enjoying this.” He gave the boy’s cockhead a generous squeeze as his hand slid upward, and the boy jerked in his lap and gasped. “What would they think if they saw how much you liked for your boss to play with your body at work? They’d never know you were being punished. They might even think this is what your job is, that I pay you to stay naked in my office and sit on my lap and be my boy-whore.”  
  
The boy made another small sound, almost a whimper as Angel continued the slow, steady pumping of his erection, squeezing the head on each stroke. A dribble of precum rolled out and Angel paused, holding the boy’s cock around the base as the wetness slid down.  
  
“Look at that,” said Angel, still using his disapproving tone. “What just came out of your cock, son? What is that stuff?”  
  
The boy’s voice was quiet, higher than usual. “It’s, um... It’s precum, sir.” He was blushing down to his bones.  
  
“I see,” said Angel, resuming the stroking, now wetter than before. “So you must really like this, huh?”  
  
The boy almost sounded near tears. “No, sir,” he whispered. Another dribble of precum slipped down the boy’s dick, rolling over Angel’s knuckles and dripping onto the boy’s balls. The boy’s body shivered in Angel’s arms.  
  
“No? Really?” Angel asked. “Then why’s it doing that? How come you’re leaking out dogwater all over your balls?”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, sir,” the boy tried.  
  
“I don’t care if you’re sorry. I asked you a question, Evan. Why’s this stuff coming out if you don’t like it?” Angel’s hand sped fractionally, still giving those long, tight strokes to the boy’s flushed cock.  
  
“Because it—it feels good, sir,” the boy admitted, disgrace evident in his voice. His whole body was tensing, his breath short and sharp.  
  
“Even though it’s a man doing this to you?”  
  
The boy nodded his head, not taking his eyes off Angel’s hands.  
  
“If I keep doing this,” Angel said, “you’re going to come, aren’t you? You’re going to shoot off right here, sitting in my lap like a little boy.”  
  
The boy shifted his hips, a slight rocking motion. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, breathing heavily.  
  
“Yes, sir... what?”  
  
“Yes, sir, I’m... it’s going to make me...” The boy put one hand forward as though he wanted to take over the stroking, then dropped his hand again, clenching his fists.  
  
“But what you really want,” Angel said, “is for me to stop. Isn’t that right? You don’t want me to make you come. Because that would be wrong, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“I...” The boy paused, confused, his breath still going hard. “I...”  
  
Angel could feel that the boy was almost at the point of no return. The dick in his hand was rigid and ready, the balls begining to draw up. The boy’s neck was sweating. “Unless you really _are_ gay,” Angel added.  
  
“No,” whispered the boy.  
  
“No?” Angel switched from long strokes to concentrating his motions just beneath the head of the boy’s cock, and the next sound the boy made was almost a moan as all the muscles in his body tensed. “All right,” Angel said. “I understand.” Then he let go.  
  
The boy made a quiet anguished sound at the sudden loss of contact. His erection quivered in the air, releasing another clear dribble but no actual cum as Angel went back to lightly playing his fingertips up and down the boy’s thigh. The boy made a motion as if to reach for his own dick, then stopped, his breath shuddering. He let his arm go limp again.  
  
“Wow, look at that,” Angel whispered to the boy. “Look how hard your cock is. It’s still dripping, Evan. I think it really wanted to come just now.”  
  
The boy swallowed as he stared down at the shiny pink erection standing up from his body.  
  
“What do you think, Evan?” Angel asked him. “Were you ready to come with another man’s hand on your pretty little cock?”  
  
The boy’s panting was slowing a little, but he was still breathing hard. “Yes, sir,” he admitted softly, the shame of it tinting his scent.  
  
“Oh, you should have said so,” Angel said, feigning surprise. “I probably would have let you. To tell the truth, I was starting to forget this was supposed to be a punishment.” He slid his hand up the boy’s thigh and cupped his balls, giving them a tug. When he let go, the boy’s hard cock bobbed in the air. Angel wrapped his fingers around it again and gave it a squeeze, hearing the soft whimper at the back of the boy’s throat. “We should probably get this thing to go down,” he mused. “What do you think would be the best way to do that, Evan? Hmm?”  
  
“I, uh...” The boy’s voice dropped away as Angel slowly but firmly started stroking his cock again. They both watched the wet, distinctly-shaped head disappear into Angel’s fist and then emerge over and over. The boy let out a long, shuddery breath.  
  
“Answer me, boy,” Angel murmured in the kid’s ear. “What’s the best way to get you soft again?” He let his fist pause at the top of the boy’s shaft and just moved his thumb across the tip and back down a few times, the wetness of the lube combined with precum making a squelching sound with the motion.  
  
“Ah-ah,” the boy grunted helplessly, his hips rocking forward. “You could—you could make me come, sir.”  
  
“Yeah?” said Angel, continuing the teasing thumb movement. It basically amounted to a tight, wet handjob on just the head of the boy’s cock. “You think you could come from me just doing this? This right here?”  
  
The boy squirmed uncomfortably, one hand squeezing the leather cushion beside Angel’s hip. “Y-yes, sir. I think. I think I could.” He swallowed.  
  
“And then you would go soft?” Angel clarified, still rubbing. “You promise? Because I really don’t think you should have your cock all hard like this during your punishment, Evan. You’re not actually supposed to be enjoying yourself.”  
  
“I-I promise, sir,” the boy gasped, getting out of breath again. “It’ll go soft after. After I come. If you’ll just give me. A minute.” He was starting to writhe now, slowly, as though hoping Angel wouldn’t notice his gyrations. His head fell a little to the side as his heart pounded faster and his muscles clenched and relaxed. It took less time for him to approach orgasm this time because it hadn’t been long since he’d been at the edge already.  
  
“Although,” Angel thought aloud, “if I _did_ let you come, you’d like it. And that wouldn’t be a punishment at all, really. Would it, Evan?”  
  
The boy panted quietly, not answering.  
  
“I asked you a question, boy,” Angel said, stimulating the cockhead mercilessly. “It wouldn’t be a punishment if I let you come, would it? Answer me.”  
  
“N-no, no, sir,” the boy whimpered.  
  
“You’re right,” said Angel. “I really should stop.”  
  
Just as the boy hit the hard edge of coming for the second time, Angel let go of his dick. It was so engorged that it actually thumped against the boy’s stomach when Angel released it, a stream of clear liquid smearing on the boy’s skin. The boy gasped and hunched forward such that Angel actually had to tighten his grip on the kid so he wouldn’t fall. He was trembling all over, frustration evident in his posture and the scent of his sweat.  
  
“It’s okay, kid,” Angel said, softly stroking the boy’s thigh again, mere inches from the angry erection. “We’ll think of some other way to get your dick soft.”  
  
“Yes. Sir,” the boy gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
Angel tugged the boy’s balls again and watched his hard cock wobble in the air. After a moment, he placed two fingertips on the underside of it and drew them up the shaft slowly, considering. He rubbed lightly at that magic spot just under the head. Another tiny bubble of precum welled up from the slit as the boy sighed. “Still leaking,” Angel observed. “But you’ll probably lose your hard-on if I hurt you a little bit.”  
  
The boy gulped. Angel could tell by the shift in his body that the boy was realizing how close Angel’s mouth was to his neck. That was sort of cute. “Hurt me?” the boy asked. His body was damp with light perspiration at his neck and chest and behind his knees, and at the small of his back. His significant body heat had even warmed the vampire through his clothes.  
  
“Just a little,” said Angel, bouncing the boy’s cock gently against his fingers. It bumped Angel’s hand repeatedly with a quiet, slick sound. “Like I said, you’re not really supposed to like this so much.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” the boy said.  
  
“Oh, I don’t blame you,” Angel said. “I’m just surprised that a straight boy like you likes the feel of a man’s hand on his dick, that’s all. I mean, just because everyone already thinks you like sucking cock and taking it up the ass doesn’t mean you have to just roll over for it, you know?” Angel had, of course, lived too long to subscribe to any kind of prejudice when it came to sexuality, but focusing on the boy’s own narrow-mindedness was a fairly easy way to torment him. Although there were those Angel suspected would enjoy being at his mercy this way, it was obvious how humiliated the boy felt. “Here, this will probably help,” Angel added.  
  
Instead of the gentle tapping Angel had been applying to the underside of the boy’s cock to make it bounce, he suddenly smacked it hard, the sound sharp and loud in the huge office. “Ah!” the boy cried, hunching over. His hands came forward to protect his groin, but Angel took both the boy’s hands and pulled them behind the boy’s back.  
  
“No touching,” Angel said. He wrapped his left arm around the boy’s waist again, trapping the boy against him so that his hands stayed stuck between their bodies. He used his right hand to carelessly bounce the boy’s erection again. “Did that hurt?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy said. He was still cringing.  
  
“Good,” said Angel. He slapped the bottom of the kid’s cock a second time.  
  
“Fuck!” the boy shouted. His legs tried to pull closed, but Angel’s own legs kept them spread.  
  
“Evan, stop trying to get away,” Angel said calmly. He let two fingers just rub up and down the boy’s dick, and it flexed toward his hand for more comfort. Before the sting could be smoothed away, he smacked it again.  
  
“Uhn!” the boy grunted, followed by a high-pitched whimper in the back of his throat. The boy wasn’t crying – not yet – but his eyes were about to start watering.  
  
“Don’t tell me you weren’t expecting this,” Angel said. “You knew when you came into my office that I was going to beat you. Didn’t you?” His fingers were back to the light stroking again.  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy whispered. “I-I thought you would.”  
  
“Not like this, though?”  
  
The boy shook his head slowly. “No.”  
  
Angel slapped the side of the boy’s erection instead of the bottom. The boy let out a gasp of air from his lungs, his whole body jerking, as his hard dick bobbed to the side and back again. He moaned so quietly that even Angel almost didn’t hear it. It was a sound of pain and dread that the pain would come again soon. Angel started gently bouncing the boy’s cock against his hand again.  
  
“You ever had your dick spanked like this before, Evan?”  
  
“No, sir.” The boy had squeezed a couple of tears from his eyes. He wasn’t crying freely, but there were two shiny tracks on his face.  
  
“Stings like a son of a bitch, doesn’t it? Especially if your cock’s really sensitive from trying to come and not being able to. I’ve seen men on the edge come just from getting their dicks slapped, Evan. Did you even know that could happen?”  
  
The boy shook his head again. “No, sir.”  
  
“It’s overstimulation,” Angel went on, giving the dark pink cockhead a little pinch. The boy gasped softly. “Sensory overload. But it’s one of the most painful, least satisfying orgasms you could have.” He traced the boy’s damp piss slit with one fingertip. “You still want to come, Evan?”  
  
“No, sir,” the boy said, sounding terrified.  
  
Angel actually smiled at that, though the boy couldn’t see his expression. “Well, we’ll just hope it doesn’t get to that point.” He lifted his hand to slap the boy’s erection again, but before he could, the boy flinched, his whole body tensing for impact. “Relax,” Angel said. “Clenching like that isn’t going to help.” As soon as the boy had forced his body to relax a little, Angel followed through with a powerful smack.  
  
“FUCK!” the boy shouted, his dick swinging. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”  
  
“Breathe,” Angel whispered to him, stroking his thigh. “Breathe through it, Evan. It’s not that bad.” Truthfully, Angel knew that it must be terribly painful, not just because of how sensitive the boy’s penis already was, but also because the force behind Angel’s hand was much greater than a human’s. He was carefully measuring out how much strength to use so that the boy wouldn’t be damaged too badly. It was more consideration than he’d given anyone he was deliberately hurting in a long time.  
  
The boy was panting, beads of sweat springing up at his temples. Angel gave him just a moment, then quickly slapped his cock twice, hard, with no pause. The boy screamed. His scream ended with a choked-off sob, his whole body shaking.  
  
“Shhh, shhh, you’re okay,” Angel said. “Remember to breathe. You can take it.”  
  
The boy shook his head emphatically, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, sir. No more. I can’t.”  
  
“Yes, you can,” Angel said. He ran his fingers up and down the boy’s sore cock gently. “I’m not going to hurt you more than you can handle.”  
  
“But it already—”  
  
“Shhh,” Angel said, and slapped him again.  
  
The boy choked on whatever else he was going to say, the words becoming garbled into an abrupt expression of intense pain. He hunched into himself as much as he could while being restrained on Angel’s lap, panting fast and shallow for a few seconds before forcing himself to take deeper, longer breaths.  
  
“Good,” Angel said, rubbing the boy’s thigh. “You’re taking this really well, Evan. We’ll just do a few more, and then switch to something else.”  
  
“Oh, god,” the boy moaned.  
  
“Or we can stick with this,” Angel offered. He hit the boy again, waited a few seconds for the boy to control himself, and then beat him twice, one slap from the right side, followed by a backhanded slap from the left. These were harder than before.  
  
“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!” the boy screamed. “Ah! Nngh! Fuck! Fuck!” He was covered in sweat by now and began to sob, “Please! Please, sir, stop!”  
  
“Two more,” said Angel.  
  
“Please, I can’t... I can’t!”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Evan. Of course you can.” To prove his point, Angel delivered one hard slap immediately. The sharp clap of it seemed to echo around his office, followed by the agonized sounds the boy was making. “See?” Angel said. “Not so bad.” He ran his fingers up and down the boy’s shaft, noting the color. It was dark, angry looking – nearly purple. It would darken further from bruising, but that would take a little while. The boy was shaking and crying. “Breathe, son. In and out. Good.”  
  
When the boy’s sniffling had quietened down somewhat, Angel slapped his cock one more time. The boy howled and jerked, trying involuntarily to pull his legs closed, but what Angel found most interesting about his reaction was the clear shot of precum that slung out of his dick when Angel smacked it. The liquid flew sideways and landed on the couch with a soft patter. The boy collapsed back against the vampire’s chest, exhausted, and cried softly with his head on Angel’s shoulder and his eyes closed.  
  
“Shhhh,” Angel soothed, petting the boy’s thigh with his stinging palm. “All done with that. We’ll give that pretty little cock a rest for now.” He let his left arm slacken around the boy’s waist, and when it was clear the boy wasn’t going to try to run, Angel let both hands slide up the boy’s smooth, tan stomach. Angel admired the warmth of the sweat-dampened body beneath his fingers, the perfect proportions of his torso and limbs, the cute little circles of chest hair around the boy’s small pink nipples, the thin line of hair that led down from the boy’s navel to his short patch of pubes. He wasn’t too hairy or too smooth, too average or too beautiful. He was attractive without being distracting. The word Angel kept coming back to in his mind as he stroked his hands over the boy’s flesh was... cute. In fact, he was exactly the kind of boy Angel would have bitten, maybe even turned, back before he had a soul. Not that he still thought in those terms.  
  
He skimmed his palms down the boy’s body and over his thighs, petting him. He let one hand wander toward the boy’s groin and slide around his balls. The boy tensed uncomfortably as Angel cupped and gently manipulated his testicles. The boy’s dick was still hard, sticking right up as though volunteering for more pain. Angel pondered, not for the first time, what it was about some people that made their suffering more beautiful than other people’s suffering.  
  
The boy whimpered softly as Angel tugged his sack, making his erection wave. “You stayed hard,” Angel murmured to him. “The whole time I was beating your cock, it stayed stiff. You even leaked while I was doing it. Why do you suppose that is?”  
  
Humiliation had been flavoring the boy’s scent since his punishment started, but it spiked once more at the question. “I don’t know, sir,” the boy answered quietly. His face was still flushed from exertion, but his ears seemed to pinken with a freshly embarrassed blush.  
  
“You didn’t _like_ having your dick spanked, did you, Evan?” Angel asked, trailing his fingers softly over the swollen cockhead.  
  
“No, sir,” the boy said sincerely.  
  
“Well, I don’t know how you expect me to believe that,” Angel said. He gave the boy’s tender erection a firm stroke from root to tip. “Look at this thing.”  
  
The boy’s ass nearly came up from Angel’s lap. “Aaaaaaaaaaah,” he gasped, his eyes widening comically.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sir, it. It hurts,” the boy said.  
  
“It hurts? You mean when I do this?” Angel slid the boy’s dick through his tight fist again.  
  
“Oh, god!” the boy groaned, sounding agonized. “Sir, please!”  
  
“But look at that precum just dripping out, Evan,” Angel said, squeezing the plump, sore cockhead. A tiny dribble of liquid escaped. “Your cock likes this.”  
  
“No, no,” the boy said. He shook his head emphatically, squirming.  
  
“Oh, yes it does. That’s pretty sick, Evan, getting off on pain like that. Would you say you’re a masochist?” Angel gave the tortured erection a twist.  
  
“No!” the boy cried out, his whole body wincing. “Please! Sir, it’ll fall off!” He actually sounded like he believed that was true.  
  
“Hush, now,” Angel murmured, going back to very gentle touches with his fingertips along the boy’s shaft. The boy was still shaking in his arms. “I did say we’d give your cock a rest, didn’t I? Even though it clearly doesn’t want one.” The boy let out a long, slow breath but didn’t otherwise respond. “So, I’ll give you a choice,” Angel continued. “I can either punish your balls,” and here he slid his hand around the boy’s warm, vulnerable testicles, feeling him immediately tense all over, “or I can punish your ass. You decide.”  
  
The boy seemed frozen for a long moment.  
  
“I know it’s a tough decision. You’re not going to like what I’ll do to you either way,” Angel told him. “And you’re already going to be walking funny for a couple of days. But these are the things we have to endure when we break the rules. Isn’t that right, Evan?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy said quietly.  
  
“So choose. Balls or ass. Or I can choose for you.”  
  
“I...” the boy hesitated. “Um. I guess my... ass. Sir.”  
  
Angel nodded. “I figured you’d say that.” He let his hand slip away from the boy’s balls. “Stand up,” he said, popping the boy on the thigh with his palm. “Let me get a look at you.”  
  
Angel had to help the boy slide off his lap onto rubbery legs. Angel’s clothes were damp from the boy’s sweat. The boy took a couple of steps and turned slightly, not sure whether to face Angel or not, keeping his eyes cast down. His dick had flushed even darker by now.  
  
“Look at the door,” Angel directed, and the boy turned away from him. “Now bend over.” The boy bowed slightly. “More than that, son. Stick out your ass. Show me what I’m dealing with here.” As the boy tried to comply, Angel pulled the lube and the other small item from his pocket and set them on the couch. “Use your hands to spread your cheeks open for me,” he said.  
  
The boy quickly straightened and turned to face Angel, giving him a scandalized look. “Sir?” he asked.  
  
“You heard me,” said Angel. He twirled his finger in the air, indicating for the boy to turn back around. The boy did so, albeit quite slowly. “Now bend forward and show me your asshole, Evan. Don’t act like you’ve never done this before.”  
  
“I haven’t,” the boy muttered, his ears flaming pink again. He bent forward a little and put his hands on his ass, just barely parting the cheeks.  
  
“You can do better than that,” Angel said. The boy bent about an inch lower. With a sigh, Angel stood. “Like this,” he said. He put one hand flat between the boy’s shoulder blades and the other beneath his ass and pushed. The boy’s upper body immediately lowered while his ass came up, nearly forcing the boy onto his toes.  
  
“Gah!” the boy grunted.  
  
“That’s better,” said Angel. “Now open up that ass.” He stood behind the boy and placed both hands on top of the boy’s hands, spreading them further apart. “Hold it like that,” he said, noting for the first time that the boy’s blush extended down his back as well as his front. It was rather charming. “Good,” said Angel. “That isn’t so difficult, is it?”  
  
“No, sir,” the boy mumbled, practically reeking of humiliation. This was definitely the most embarrassed he had been since he entered Angel’s office. Angel supposed it was because fewer people had probably seen the boy’s asshole than had seen and touched his dick.  
  
“Tell me, Evan,” said Angel, taking his hands off the boy, “what has been inside this ass? I want a list.”  
  
“Nothing, sir,” said the boy softly. He was trembling, not from any sort of physical difficulty, but because he was so ashamed to be in this position, holding himself open in front of Angel.  
  
“Nothing? I find that hard to believe,” said Angel, though he didn’t really. The boy was obviously quite innocent, despite working at a formerly evil law firm. But the shadow of his hole surrounded by a fine dusting of short, brown hairs seemed so inviting. Angel couldn’t imagine a person not wanting to put something in it. “Not even fingers?” he asked.  
  
“No, sir,” said the boy.  
  
“There’s never been a finger in your asshole,” Angel pressed. “No adventurous lovers? Or a doctor?”  
  
“Well, a doctor, once, sir,” the boy admitted. “I had to have a... a physical to play soccer in college.” His voice wavered, like he was embarrassed to confess even this small thing.  
  
“I see,” said Angel. “Was the doctor male or female?”  
  
A fresh wave of shame rolled off of the boy, nearly startling Angel. The question had seemed innocuous enough. “Male, sir,” the boy whispered.  
  
Angel had to exert a lot of control not to smile at this information, once he realized why it embarrassed the boy so much. He turned and picked up the tube of lubricant from the couch and uncapped it, squirting a small amount on his fingers. Then he dropped the tube back to the couch and turned toward the heat of the boy’s flushed body. Placing one hand flat on the boy’s hot back, Angel very slowly reached forward and touched the tip of one lube-slicked finger to the boy’s asshole and traced around it. The boy shuddered.  
  
“It turned you on, didn’t it?” Angel said. “To have that doctor’s finger in your ass.” The boy didn’t say anything at first, trembling as Angel’s finger slid gently over his puckered hole. “It gave you a hard-on,” Angel said. “Didn’t it?”  
  
“That’s normal,” the kid finally said. He swallowed. “It happens to a lot of guys.”  
  
“Sure,” said Angel, adding another finger and just stroking them wetly over the boy’s anus, giving it a tender massage. “ A lot of gay men love to have their assholes fingered.”  
  
“I’m not gay,” the boy insisted quietly, though it sounded more desperate than before.  
  
“So you’ve said,” Angel conceded, still rubbing his fingers up and down the boy’s entrance. He let his fingers slide down the boy’s perineum to his balls, and then back up to the top of his crack before concentrating on his anus again. He could smell that the boy was still aroused, that this motion was adding to it. “You’re standing here spreading your cheeks for me while I slide my fingers all around your little boy-hole. But that’s not gay at all.”  
  
The boy hung his head shamefully but didn’t say anything. His quickened breathing said enough.  
  
“I know you want me to push my fingers in,” Angel went on. “I don’t blame you for that, Evan. I could make you come that way if I wanted, and we wouldn’t even have to touch your poor bruised cock anymore. But I’m not going to do that. There’s something else that’s going in here.”  
  
The boy almost sounded like he would hyperventilate. “Sir, you said... you said you weren’t going to fuck me.”  
  
“I’m not,” said Angel. “I have something else in mind for you. You aren’t going to like this little toy, Evan. Well... you might like part of it. But it’s going to be very uncomfortable for you. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy whimpered.  
  
Just after he said this, there was a knock on the office door. The boy’s body tried to jerk up in surprise, but Angel’s hand on his back held him down. “Did I say you could move?” Angel admonished. “Keep holding your ass open.” Then he called, “Yes?” His fingers continued rubbing over the boy’s slick hole.  
  
“Hey, bossy,” Harmony called through the closed door. “I have some things for you to sign. You busy?”  
  
Angel considered. “Are they important?” he asked. His fingers never stopped moving against the boy’s anus, pressing and releasing, like pushing a slick, fleshy button. The boy’s breathing was ragged and shallow.  
  
“Um, one of them looks pretty important,” said Harmony. “And one is, you know, melting.”  
  
To the boy, Angel said, “Have you ever met my assistant? Pretty blonde vampire who sits at the desk outside my office?”  
  
“Sh-she’s the one who sent me in.”

“Right,” said Angel. “So I guess she knows you’re here already.” He called out, “Come in, Harmony.”

“What?” the boy hissed, trying to straighten again, but again Angel held him in place.  
  
“Don’t. Move,” Angel said to him as the door opened. “Shut the door, Harmony.”  
  
“God, it like, _reeks_ of sex in here,” she said, closing the door behind her. “Oh, hi, Evan.” She walked over to the desk and set a couple of manilla folders down on it beside the boy’s clothes. “The top one has to be returned to Practical Science by four this afternoon, and the melty one needs to be back to the department of Non-Human Resources by... well, the sooner the better. It left this gross yellow puddle on my desk.” She sighed, looking over at Angel and the boy. The boy was absolutely horrified, bent over with his ass in the air, Angel standing next to him massaging his asshole. “So, do you want me to wait, or...?” asked Harmony.  
  
It was one of the few times Angel was actually glad to have the ditzy vampire as his assistant. He could just imagine what the reaction would have been if one of his human employees had come in instead. Just the fact of Harmony’s presence could be a useful tool in the boy’s punishment, and Angel knew that nothing he did to the boy in front of her would bother her in the least.  
  
“I’ll sign them in a minute,” Angel said. “Can you come over here, Harmony? There’s something I need your help with.”  
  
“Sure, what’s up?” she asked, approaching the two of them. She barely bothered to glance at the naked boy. Angel was impressed that she managed to disregard him so easily, especially since the boy’s humiliation was such a potent scent, as though it were five times bigger than a person and standing in the room beside them.  
  
“Well, Evan here doesn’t seem to know how to stay bent over. Think you could hold him down for me?”  
  
“Okay.” Harmony walked over and placed both manicured hands on Evan’s bare back. “Like this?”  
  
“Just like that, thanks,” said Angel, noting with some satisfaction that the boy’s embarrassed trembling had intensified exponentially in the presence of the blonde. He took his hands off the boy’s back and ass, turning to the couch to pick up the thing he’d left there and the lube.  
  
“Wow, you’re sweating a lot,” Harmony said to the boy. “Is there something wrong? It’s not hot in here, is it? I can never tell anymore.”  
  
“The temperature’s fine,” Angel answered for the boy. “He’s just been having a bit of a rough day. Isn’t that right, Evan?” Angel casually squirted more lubricant on his fingers and began applying it to one end of the toy he was holding.  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy whispered, almost inaudibly. He had closed his eyes, like not seeing the two vampires would somehow make them less there.  
  
“Why don’t you tell Harmony why you’re spending time with me today?” Angel prompted him.  
  
The boy swallowed. “I-I’m being punished.”  
  
“Oh, that sucks,” said Harmony. “What did you do?”  
  
“He poured holy water on a thousand-year-old mystical book of spells and prophecies,” Angel said, “because it was on fire.”  
  
Harmony nodded slowly, though she looked a bit confused. “Why didn’t he just call Wesley?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” the boy protested softly, sounding close to tears again, his ass still in the air.  
  
“That’s the lesson we’re learning today,” Angel informed Harmony. He rested one hand on the boy’s back again. To the boy, he said, “I didn’t tell you to stop spreading, Evan. Hold your ass open.”  
  
Shuddering, the boy parted his cheeks again, allowing both vampires a clear view of his shiny anus.  
  
“What’s that?” Harmony asked, nodding toward the thing Angel was holding. She still had both hands pressed to the boy’s back, keeping him bowed low.  
  
Angel held it up so she could see it better. It looked something like a small metallic barbell. One end was a round ball, about an inch and a half in diameter, and connected to it by a thin metal bar was a smaller ball, this one covered in short points. The smaller ball had a switch on it. “It’s called a cherry bomb,” Angel said. “This end goes in here.” He tapped the smooth ball against the boy’s slick pucker, and the boy shivered. Angel indicated the end with the points. “This end stays on the outside.” He showed her the switch and added, “It vibrates.”  
  
“Cool,” said Harmony. “But won’t it hurt if the pointy end is touching his butthole? That seems like it would hurt.”  
  
“That’s exactly the point,” Angel said. “It probably won’t be so bad if he doesn’t clench his cheeks together, but that’s going to be really hard to do when I spank him.”  
  
The boy whimpered softly. A thread of fear colored his scent.  
  
“Brutal,” Harmony said, grinning.  
  
“Well, that’s the idea,” Angel said, rubbing the smooth, lubed ball against the boy’s hole. “We’ll see how it goes.” He pressed the ball lightly against the tight pucker, which opened a little before squeezing shut again. He did this a few times, the boy’s anus chastely kissing the metal toy but not wanting to open up any further. “You’re going to have to relax if we’re going to get this in without hurting you, Evan,” Angel said. “It’s going in whether you want it or not, so don’t make it worse than it has to be.” To Harmony, he said, “I don’t know why he’s resisting. He likes things in his ass. He just told me.”  
  
Angel heard a tiny sound of protest from the boy, which nearly turned into a sob when Harmony said, “You know, I _wondered_ if he was gay.”  
  
Angel smirked. Noticing how intently Harmony was watching the boy’s ass, he said, “Would you like to do this, Harmony? While I sign those documents?”  
  
“Sure!” she said cheerfully, and Angel felt the boy tense further under his hand.  
  
Angel handed Harmony the toy. “It’s okay if you hurt him a little,” he said. “It’s supposed to be a punishment, after all.”  
  
“No problem, boss,” she said, eagerly positioning the toy over the boy’s asshole.  
  
Angel turned and began walking over to his desk to get a look at the papers. Before he got there, he heard the boy cry out, “Ah!” and Harmony’s distinct giggle. “Wow, that went in really fast,” she said out loud. “He practically sucked it in!”  
  
“Pull it out and push it back in a few times,” Angel suggested, reaching for the first folder. “Just to get him used to it.” Harmony went quiet for a few moments while Angel read, the only sound in the office the sounds the boy was was making with his mouth, breathing and moaning softly. Angel signed the first document and then glanced up at the pair. Harmony seemed to be concentrating on shifting the toy around, and the boy’s face was screwed up into a grimace that could have been either pain or pleasure, his mouth open slightly as he stood bent over, ass sticking out. “Try the vibe,” Angel called before picking up the partially-melted document and squinting at the squiggly writing.  
  
The immediate response was a half squeal from the boy, who had jerked away from the blonde vampire. Harmony snickered and said, “See, if you’d kept your cute little butt spread open, that wouldn’t have hurt.” A few seconds later, the boy cried out again. “Just hold yourself open,” Harmony repeated. “Duh, it won’t hurt if you just stop clenching.” Another couple of seconds, and the boy again squawked.  
  
“Is there a problem over there?” Angel asked, signing the last document. He looked toward his employees.  
  
“Ang-eeel,” Harmony whined, “Evan keeps letting go of his ass. Make him stop.”  
  
“Evan, stop letting go of your ass,” Angel said, stacking the documents neatly on the desk. Then he returned to where the others were standing and gave the boy’s ass a look. The boy was struggling to hold his cheeks open, the ball with tiny spikes nestled against his hole.  
  
“See, he lets go whenever I do this,” said Harmony. She flicked the vibration switch, and the boy’s body seemed to clench automatically, squeezing the pointy ball tight to his asshole. He cried out and tried yanking his cheeks back open with his hands, pushing his ass up further into the air in a misguided attempt to get the discomfort away from his anus. This motion intensified the vibration inside his body, making him want to clench again. The toy was perfectly designed to make his body want to both clench closed because of the vibrations and open up to escape the pain. Every move was a fight against unwanted sensation. Angel let the boy struggle for a few seconds and then flicked the switch off again. The boy’s squirming ceased, but his breath continued fast and shallow, punctuated by a defeated whimper.  
  
“It’s okay,” Angel said to Harmony. “When he does that, he’s only hurting himself.” He stroked his palm up and down the boy’s smooth, sweaty flank. “I signed the documents,” he added. “I’d appreciate it if you’d deliver them now. I can take this from here.”  
  
“Sure thing, boss,” Harmony said. Her voice sounded cheerful as ever, but she seemed reluctant to take her hands off the boy’s body.  
  
Angel gave her a half-smile. “Thanks for your help, Harmony,” he said. “Maybe you can stay for longer the next time I have to punish an employee.”  
  
“That would be great!” Harmony said. She patted the boy’s back, seeming satisfied now, and then turned to get the documents from the desk. Before she left the office, she called, “Bye, Evan!” and waved to him. She closed the door behind her.  
  
“Well, that was a nice little break, wasn’t it?” Angel asked the humiliated boy. “Did you enjoy having someone else play with you for a while?” He carefully took hold of the visible end of the toy and manipulated it in the boy’s ass.  
  
“N-no, sir,” Evan whispered, trembling.  
  
“Really?” said Angel, though he already knew having the pretty blonde participate in the boy’s torment made it worse for him. “Are you saying you’d rather have a man play with your body than a beautiful young woman? Evan, I thought you said you liked women better. Did you lie to me?”  
  
“No, I... I...” the boy stammered as Angel tugged on the toy, the smooth ball inside the boy’s slick pucker beginning to peek out. Angel let go, and it slid fully back inside the boy. Luckily, the points on the outside ball weren’t dangerously sharp. The tips were slightly rounded, but each one was thin enough to cause an uncomfortable pricking sensation when pressed against sensitive skin. Angel could already see a few dots of indentation in the boy’s crack where he’d squeezed the points by accident.  
  
“No, what?” Angel asked, rotating the toy slowly to one side, then the other, and tugging again. He was keeping the points mostly away from the boy’s skin for now, just moving the smooth ball around inside him. “Who would you rather play with your ass, boy? Me or Harmony?”  
  
The boy let out a long, halting breath. “You, sir,” he whispered.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s, ah... because it’s less embarrassing, sir?” the boy offered. His fingers were digging into his ass cheeks, almost white as he tried to hold himself open with sweating hands.  
  
“Why are you embarrassed of this, Evan?” Angel asked, pulling and releasing the toy. His cool hand was resting on the boy’s hot back.  
  
“Because...” The boy’s breath caught as Angel slid his hand down and cupped the boy’s warm hanging balls, giving them a light squeeze. Then Angel went back to moving the toy. “B-because it’s private, sir,” finished the boy.  
  
“Private like jerking off?”  
  
“It’s... worse than that, sir,” the boy said. His shame had grown noticeably just during the course of their conversation.  
  
Angel tilted his head. “Because you feel more vulnerable holding your ass open like this,” he guessed.  
  
The boy hesitated. “Y-yes, sir.”  
  
Angel felt like the boy was holding something back, but it only took him a moment to figure out what it was. “And because you don’t want anyone to know,” Angel said, “that my playing with your little boy-hole is turning you on.”  
  
The boy swallowed audibly. He didn’t say anything.  
  
Angel twisted the toy inside the boy’s ass. “You like this, don’t you, Evan?” he said. “You’re actually getting off on it.”  
  
“No, sir,” the boy whispered, sounding desperate.  
  
“I think you are,” Angel accused. “I think you like the way it feels to stick your ass up in the air and have a man play with it.” Angel flicked the switch on the toy, and the sudden vibration made the boy jump. He immediately clenched his ass against the sensation, driving the points into tender flesh and causing him to cry out. Then he shoved his ass up further and pulled his cheeks apart again, trying to get away from the points while inadvertently making the vibrations feel stronger inside. He whimpered pitifully, squirming while Angel watched. “Tell me what this feels like, Evan,” Angel said.  
  
“It—I don’t—” the boy tried, shaking his head. His hips were moving in tiny circles, like he couldn’t figure out which way to go.  
  
“Is it as good as your doctor’s finger?” Angel asked calmly.  
  
“Please,” the boy managed, sliding his socked feet further apart on the carpet.  
  
“If I touch your cock right now, will it still be hard?”  
  
“Yes...” The boy hung his head shamefully as he squirmed, his voice pleading. “Sir, please...”  
  
Angel turned the vibe off, and the boy stopped his gyrations, shuddering. He readjusted his hands on his ass cheeks, trying to get a better grip to hold them apart as he stood there bent at the waist with his feet spread.  
  
“Stand up straight, Evan,” Angel said, taking his hand off the boy’s sweaty back.  
  
Very slowly, the boy came up from his low bowed position, still attempting to hold his ass open so his cheeks wouldn’t close around the spiked ball. He was grimacing, breathing hard through his nose. Angel walked around in front of him and looked into his dark blue eyes. The boy only held his gaze for a second before looking away, his face flushed a bright pink. His soft brown hair was damp at the temples, his full bottom lip dark and swollen from biting it. It occured to Angel that he hadn’t expected to like the boy very much, but he couldn’t help himself. He liked him much more than the other employees he’d actually taken the time to meet. Probably because he seemed so innocent.  
  
“Put your hands behind your head,” Angel commanded quietly. “Yes, that means let go of your ass.”  
  
Angel watched as the boy gently released one cheek and then the other, wincing. He put his hands up behind his head and locked his fingers together, elbows wide, still not looking Angel in the eyes. He also scooted his feet slightly further apart to try to lessen the pressure of the points against his hole. He looked completely miserable.  
  
“Just try to stay relaxed,” Angel suggested. “Let’s talk for a minute.”  
  
The boy’s bruised cock was still stiff as Angel had predicted, sticking up eagerly from his groin with a distinct dampness at the tip. It was much darker now than the skin of his balls and thighs and stomach. Angel knew that it must hurt – it would continue to hurt for the next few days – but he wrapped his hand around it anyway and gave it a squeeze. The boy drew a sharp breath and groaned.  
  
“I can’t really say I’m surprised about this,” Angel said, looking down at the tortured erection in his hand. “I should’ve known you’d like my toy after the way you stayed so hard while I spanked your cock. Did you know you enjoyed pain so much, Evan?”  
  
“No, sir,” Evan whispered, his blush coming back full-force down his neck and chest while Angel handled his sore penis.  
  
“Look at me,” Angel said, giving the boy’s dick a tug. The boy’s eyes snapped to Angel’s, and he swallowed, looking very frightened. It was... adorable. “Maybe I should have let your department head punish you after all,” Angel went on. “You probably would have liked to have your back whipped bloody, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“N-no, sir,” the boy said.  
  
“So you’re glad we’re doing this instead?” Angel asked. He gave the boy’s dick a firm stroke, watching the boy struggle to stay relaxed so he wouldn’t squeeze the toy against his asshole.  
  
“Y-yes, sir,” the boy stammered through the discomfort.  
  
“I’m not sure you’ll still be saying that when we’re done,” Angel told him, looking frankly down into the boy’s beautiful scared eyes. “Do you remember what I told my assistant I was going to do to you?”  
  
“You said, you said you were going to spank me, sir,” the boy said. His eyebrows looked sad. “With the... thing. Still there.”  
  
“That’s right,” Angel said. “Can you imagine what that’s like, Evan? Even a dirty whore like you who gets off on pain probably wouldn’t be able to enjoy that. And I’m not trying to brag, but I’ve been told I spank much harder than the average person. You wouldn’t be able to sit down comfortably for a very long time. You understand what I’m saying?”  
  
Angel’s words had done a nice job of frightening the boy. “Yes, sir,” the boy said, his voice barely there.  
  
“Now, I’m not going to say you don’t deserve that, Evan. You absolutely do deserve it. You broke the rules after being told repeatedly what was expected of you, and you ruined something that could potentially have been a valuable asset in the war against evil. Can you possibly understand how serious that is?”  
  
The boy seemed near tears again. “I’m _so_ sorry, sir,” he said. “I wish I could take it back, I do, I—”  
  
“Shh, Evan. I’m still talking,” Angel said. He still had his fingertips on the boy’s dick, very gently running them up and down the shaft while he talked. Even that small touch was unpleasant, and the boy obviously had to fight the urge to move away.  
  
“I know that you’re sorry,” Angel told him, “and I feel pretty confident that you won’t let something like that happen again, which is the only reason I’m not simply firing you. But you still deserve a lasting punishment.” Angel sighed, flicking his fingers absently over the boy’s piss slit, watching him tremble. “The problem, Evan, is that I think you’re basically a good kid. And even though we both know what you really deserve for what you did, I’m feeling pretty generous right now, so I’m going to offer you another option.”  
  
The boy’s miserable expression started to brighten right away, even though he was still in discomfort from the toy and Angel’s fingers.  
  
“Don’t get too excited, kid,” Angel warned. “It’ll still be tough on you. But I’ll let you choose. You can have the spanking with the cherry bomb still in your ass, or—” Angel squeezed the boy’s tender erection again, making him flinch. “I can let you come.”  
  
The boy stared up into Angel’s eyes, uncomprehending at first. “Sir?” he said.  
  
“I think you can guess that it won’t feel good,” Angel told him. “In fact, you’ll hate it. But some might say it’s better than the alternative.” Angel himself didn’t actually have a preference regarding the boy’s options. He could clearly imagine how either scenario would play out and knew that he would enjoy them both equally and that the boy would hate them both equally, but it was always interesting to give someone a choice. Every decision was further insight into a person’s mind. Previous experience practically guaranteed that the boy would choose to come rather than be spanked, though, despite the warning that it wouldn’t be pleasant for him. “What do you say, Evan?” Angel asked.  
  
The boy looked down at his purple cock, obviously conflicted. But the hope of less pain won out. “I’d like to come, sir,” he said quietly.  
  
Angel nodded. “All right, kid.” He picked up the lube from the leather couch and sat back down on the middle cushion. “Come here,” he said. “Lie down on your back.”  
  
The boy dropped his arms down to his sides again, turning toward the couch. He gasped and halted in mid-swivel as the toy in his ass dug painfully at sensitive skin.  
  
“Careful,” Angel reminded him. Grimacing, the boy took hold of his round cheeks and parted them as he waddled slowly over to the couch. He presented an amusing picture, but the vampire didn’t laugh. Angel just patted his lap and said, “Ass here,” then gestured toward one side of the couch and said, “Head that way.”  
  
The boy paused, looking down at Angel’s lap. There was really no way for him to get into position without hurting himself at least a little bit. Angel waited to see what he would do and was pleased to see the boy finally bite his lip and just go for it, getting it over with as quickly as possible. He yelped once from the spikes as he positioned himself across Angel’s lap, but he calmed down once he was lying there with his upper body to Angel’s left and his socked feet pointing toward the end of the couch to Angel’s right. The boy’s butt was planted squarely on Angel’s thighs, his legs bent at the knee and spread as much as was possible to keep from pressing the points of the cherry bomb against his anus, though it didn’t seem to be helping much. The boy’s arms were straight by his sides, tense as he looked up at Angel’s face for further instruction. His cock lay hard against his stomach, its color looking all the darker for the contrast with the creamy skin beneath it.  
  
Angel slid a hand up the boy’s inner thigh as he lay there, still. He used his other hand to lift the boy’s balls so he could peek under them. He could see the metal toy with its points situated right where it was supposed to be. Angel tapped it lightly, a small spot over the switch where there were no points, and the boy squeezed his eyes closed. “This is painful for you, even though you haven’t moved around very much with it in,” Angel said. “I want you to remember that, Evan. Because if I have to punish you again, you’ll be running errands for me with this thing in your ass. I’ll have you walking all over the building.” He pulled it a little, then pushed it back in, the points nestling right back into the indentations they’d already made while the boy groaned softly. “I don’t actually know how long it would take for you to start bleeding, but we could find out. Do you want to find that out, Evan?”  
  
“No, sir,” the boy said fervently.  
  
“So you don’t want to be punished again?”  
  
The boy’s head wobbled back and forth on the couch. “No, sir.”  
  
“Then what are you going to do from now on, Evan?”  
  
“I’m... I’m going to follow the rules, sir.”  
  
“Good boy,” said Angel. “Do you want this out of your ass now?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The boy’s voice was eager. “Please.”  
  
“All right.” Angel let go of the cherry bomb. “Take it out and hand it to me.” Angel watched the boy freeze for a moment, the scent of shame wafting off of him once more. The boy had clearly expected Angel to pull the toy out of his ass and was embarrassed to have to do it for himself. He reached slowly for the exposed part of the toy between his legs and touched the pointy metal ball. He grasped it gingerly, not sure how to hold it without hurting his fingers, and began to pull while Angel observed, holding the boy’s testicles out of the way so he could see. The boy’s anus gripped the inserted ball tightly, not wanting to let it go. The boy’s concern was apparent as he tugged on the toy, which seemed to be stuck. He threw Angel a horrified look.  
  
“Evan, son, you _have_ to relax,” Angel said patiently. “I know you really like things in your ass, but you’re going to have to learn to let go.” The boy pulled again, making little progress and letting a distressed noise escape his throat. “Calm down,” Angel advised, rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s thigh. “Breathe. And – it will help to bear down a little, like you’re going to the bathroom.”  
  
Following this advice, the boy tugged once more. A moment later, the lubed toy plopped out suddenly with a sound that made the boy wince, and his anus squeezed closed after it. With an embarrassed look, he held the metal thing toward Angel.  
  
“Good boy,” said Angel, taking it from him. He briefly considered forcing the boy to hold it in his mouth for the rest of his punishment time, but discarded the idea because he wanted the boy to be able to talk. But it would be a fun thing to do during the boy’s _next_ punishment. Angel mentally scolded himself when he realized he actually had been planning to humiliate the boy a second time, even though the boy desperately didn’t want it and would undoubtedly be much more careful about following the rules from now on. It bothered Angel that he was so interested in the kid, in seeing him suffer and blush and be degraded. He wasn’t supposed to like that sort of thing anymore. At least he’d managed to keep his own cock from getting noticeably hard, though his concentration in that regard was waning.  
  
Angel set the toy down on the couch and picked up the bottle of lubricant. He squirted some on his palm and then reached for the boy’s cock. He smeared the clear liquid along the underside of the boy’s purple erection and around the head as the boy cringed. “This is going to be sore for a while,” Angel commented, wrapping his hand around the tender shaft. He gave it a few light strokes and then tightened his grip. The boy made a small sound. “I don’t think you’ll be playing with it very much for the next few days. Do you, Evan?”  
  
“No, sir,” the boy whispered. His body jerked as Angel gave him a particularly tight stroke, and he involuntarily reached for his cock, his hand hovering over Angel’s. He was able to stop himself before actually trying to bat Angel away, but the vampire could tell it was a near thing.  
  
“Am I going to have to tie your hands?” Angel asked him calmly, his own hand pausing mid-stroke.  
  
The boy gingerly laid his arm back down by his side. “Sorry, sir,” he mumbled, then gasped when Angel stroked him again. His hands both came forward that time, but not very much.  
  
Angel let go. “I think this will make it easier,” he said. “I want you to lie on your arms. Just fold them behind your back. Both of them.” He helped the boy sit up just enough to arrange his arms behind him and then lie back down. The boy would be able to free his arms if he tried, but they were effectively stopped from accidental movement. “Just like that. Good, now we won’t have to worry about you accidentally interfering with your punishment.” Angel took hold of the boy’s dick again. It slid easily through his fist on lube, but the boy still whimpered at the contact.  
  
Angel stroked the tortured flesh slowly and tightly, watching the boy try not to squirm. He held the boy’s cock so that the pad of his thumb slid over the sensitive v-spot directly beneath the shiny head on every stroke. The boy whined in his throat and closed his eyes, his legs writhing at the painful aching sensation that overwhelmed the pleasure he got from being jerked off. Angel didn’t change pace or the position of his hand. Some precum seeped out of the boy’s reddened cockhead, but Angel knew that he wasn’t moving his hand nearly fast enough to induce orgasm. The shiny fluid dripped down the boy’s shaft and got slowly massaged into his throbbing hard-on. Angel could feel the boy’s ass muscles clenching in his lap.  
  
“Please,” the boy moaned softly, his face scrunched against the pain. Without looking, Angel could tell that the boy’s hands were gripping each other hard beneath his back.  
  
“Please what?” Angel asked, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s puffy wet slit.  
  
The boy jerked in his lap. “Please, sir, it hurts,” he whined, his head turning to one side and then the other, eyes squeezed closed.  
  
“This is what you chose, Evan,” Angel told him evenly. He didn’t stop rubbing the boy’s sore cockhead. “Don’t you want to come?”  
  
“But I can’t,” the boy choked. “Not like this. Sir, it hurts too much.”  
  
“It’s going to hurt more,” Angel told him. “But the pain won’t keep you from coming.”  
  
“Please...” the boy pleaded.  
  
“Shh. Your punishment won’t end until after you come, Evan.” Angel continued the firm, slow strokes, drawing it out. The boy’s leaking tip disappeared into Angel’s fist over and over, the boy’s whole body struggling against the sensations. It was beautiful to watch.  
  
“You said – sir, you said you could...” The boy’s voice cut off with a deep shudder as Angel squeezed his slippery cock.  
  
“I said I could what?” Angel prompted, interested in what the boy was thinking about.  
  
“That you could make me – ah! – make me come without... without touching my dick anymore. Nngh! Sir, please!”  
  
“I said I could make you come with just my fingers up your ass,” Angel said. “Is that what you want, Evan? You want me to finger your ass until you come?” He kept playing with the boy’s tender erection, enjoying the twist and squirm of the boy’s sweaty body lying across his lap.  
  
The boy’s whole body was in a deep blush, heat radiating from him in a steady wave. The shame of asking for this was painted across his skin. “It hurts,” he tried again, his hips pressing down against Angel’s lap in an effort to escape the vampire’s hand.  
  
“Tell me exactly what you want, Evan,” Angel said, though it was clear what the boy was asking for. “You’re going to have to spell it out for me. Where do you want my fingers?”  
  
“Please,” the boy choked, his legs falling open. “Do it the other way?”  
  
Angel found it beyond intriguing that the boy would suggest this. “What way? Ask me.”  
  
“Please... touch my ass instead, sir.” The boy’s voice was little more than a despairing whisper. “Put your... put your fingers in me.” His humiliation smelled sweet and cold to Angel, almost like mint.  
  
Angel slowly released the boy’s erection and slid his slick hand down between the boy’s hot legs to his asshole. The abandoned cock lay thick and hard against the boy’s stomach, the red tip leaking slowly. “You would rather have my fingers in your ass than stroking your cock,” Angel said, rubbing wet fingers over the puckered muscle. He could tell by the way the boy jerked slightly that his anus was still sore from the cherry bomb, but that this wasn’t nearly as painful as touching the boy’s poor abused penis. “Are you still going to try to tell me you’re not gay?”  
  
The boy had opened his eyes and was looking mournfully straight up at the ceiling. Tears were barely clinging to his bottom eyelashes, ready to fall at any moment. Instead of answering Angel’s question, he simply whispered again, “Please.”  
  
The image of this young man brought so low, lying across Angel’s lap with tears in his pretty blue eyes, begging Angel to degrade him, was one of the most beautiful things the vampire had ever seen. Angel staunchly attributed this to his inner demon and resolved not to examine his feelings further. “Fine,” he said calmly, but his control had slipped. As he pressed one lubed finger into the boy’s ass, feeling the hot flesh open up around it as it sunk into the silky tightness, Angel felt his cock start to harden in his pants.  
  
The slick inner walls of the boy’s ass clung to Angel’s finger as he moved it very slowly. He turned his hand one way and then another, feeling all around the smooth channel, the boy’s sphincter muscles gripping the digit as though trying to hold it still. Angel let his other hand encircle the head of the boy’s cock, but he just held it gently in a loose fist, letting his finger inside the boy do all the stimulating that was needed. The boy had closed his eyes again, retreating into himself, but he cried out softly when Angel pressed an insistent fingertip against his prostate from the inside. Angel allowed the boy the privacy of his own mind for a moment but then began to speak to him again.  
  
“Look at yourself, Evan,” Angel said softly. “Lying here naked and hard, getting your ass fingered by another man. I can’t believe you asked me to do this. I mean, I knew I’d turn you into a whore, but I had no idea it would be so fucking easy.” He crooked his finger against the swelling inside the boy’s channel again, and some precum bubbled out of the boy’s dick into Angel’s fist. The boy moaned. “Look how much you’re leaking,” Angel said. “You love this. And this is just one finger. I bet you’d be a total slut for two. Wouldn’t you, boy?” He kept his voice quiet and calm, just a hint of disgust. “Go ahead and ask me for another finger. It’s obvious how bad you want it.”  
  
The boy’s mouth moved, but the breath of air barely carried any sound with it. He still had his eyes closed, his face now turned to the side. His legs were trembling.  
  
“What was that, Evan? Speak up, son, I can barely hear you.” Angel moved his finger slowly around the hot inner walls as he spoke.  
  
“Please,” the boy whispered again.  
  
“Please what? Look at me, whore. Look at me and ask me for what you want.”  
  
The boy turned his face toward Angel and opened his eyes, the dark lashes clumped together with tears. “Please put—” His voice hitched. “Please put another f-finger in me, sir.”  
  
Angel slid his index finger out of the boy and held his middle finger against it, the two together rubbing over the boy’s slightly loosened entrance. “It feels good to admit what you want, doesn’t it, Evan?” Angel said, massaging over the boy’s anus. Just for variety, he let the thumb of his other hand swipe over the head of the boy’s cock as he held it, and the boy jerked with surprise. Angel smiled briefly and started to press his slippery fingers into the tiny anus before it could close any further.  
  
The boy’s groan sounded almost frightened as his ass opened up around Angel’s fingers. “Relax,” Angel told him. “Let me in. That’s right... that’s right. Good boy. Such a good fucking slut.” The boy’s body squeezed his embedded fingers tight together. Angel turned them slowly, pushing at the resistance. “Now I want you to take some deep breaths, and when you exhale, try to relax all your muscles. Just become a dead weight. Ready? In. Out. Innnn.... out.”  
  
As he breathed, the boy gradually untensed his body, his legs falling slightly wider. Angel could feel the tight grip around his fingers loosening a fraction, granting him just a little more movement. “That’s it,” he said, sliding his fingers out slowly and then back in. “Try to remember how to do this. The next person who fucks you in the ass will appreciate it.”  
  
The boy made a distressed sound in his throat at that comment.  
  
“Don’t worry, kid,” Angel said. “I’m sure your first boyfriend will be gentle. That is, until he finds out how much you love being slapped around.” He prodded firmly at the boy’s prostate with both fingertips, and the boy huffed a sharp breath as precum squirted out of his dick into Angel’s hand. “Just look at that,” Angel tsked. “Never seen a guy who wanted it so bad before. You’re pretty sick, Evan, you know that?”  
  
The boy just lay there on his trapped arms, stretched across the vampire’s lap like a virgin sacrifice, his expression humiliated. He had tear tracks on his face, though he wasn’t openly crying. His whole upper body was flushed and sweaty, and his cock was hard as bone in Angel’s hand. He smelled absolutely delicious.  
  
Angel crossed his fingers inside the boy’s tight flesh and turned his hand back and forth, rubbing his knuckles hard against the boy’s sensitive swelling. The boy’s mouth dropped open on a soft moan, equal parts lust and despair. His penis continued to produce clear liquid, which dribbled slowly from the red tip and across Angel’s other hand to form a puddle on the boy’s stomach. “Such a whore for this,” Angel said. “Your ass is so hungry for my fingers. Tell me what it feels like, Evan.”  
  
The boy shook his head, miserable. “It... I don’t...”  
  
“You love it, don’t you? Your cock is leaking like a waterfall, so I’m thinking, yeah. You do.”  
  
“I...” The boy’s hips shifted slightly and his ass tightened against Angel’s fingers as they moved inside him.  
  
“Relax,” Angel said. “Dead weight, remember?” He waited for the boy to unclench and then began rubbing over his prostate in a back and forth motion again. The boy swallowed hard. “Now tell me how much you love it,” Angel said.  
  
The boy seemed at a loss. His pink lips were parted so he could breathe through his mouth. “It feels... nngh. It feels...” He shook his head. “Weird, sir,” he whispered.  
  
Angel tilted his head. “Weird?”  
  
“Like you’re... like you’re touching my dick from... the inside.” The boy shivered at the sensation, and his cock released another clear dribble.  
  
“That’s what you asked me for, Evan. You wanted to be touched inside. Like a woman.” The fresh sent of embarrassment wafting off the boy was a pleasant surprise. Angel hadn’t been sure he could make him feel any lower. “You’re not surprised that you like it, are you? Your body was made for this, boy. People can just look at you and tell you want it in your ass.”  
  
The boy turned his face away in shame.  
  
“A real man wouldn’t have asked for this. I think you know that. I think that deep down you’ve always known what you really are. Remember, Evan? What did you tell me you were when you first came in here? What did I say I’d turn you into?”  
  
“A whore,” the boy whispered.  
  
“What kind of whore? Tell me what you are.”  
  
“A dirty whore, sir.” The boy closed his eyes as he answered.  
  
“See, when you first admitted it, you didn’t really believe it. But that was before you asked me so nicely to fuck you in the ass with my fingers until you come. You believe it now, don’t you, Evan? You know what you are.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy breathed.  
  
Angel pressed his fingers inside as far as they would go and let his thumb massage the skin between the boy’s balls and asshole. The boy’s breath hitched. “You may not remember it when you’re out there, when you’re at home, or on vacation, or even sitting at your desk in this building,” Angel said quietly, “but you’ll always be a dirty little whore to me, Evan. Any time you come into this office, or if I see you in the hallway or the elevator. When I drop by your department for personnel evaluations. I’ll know what you really are. I can smell it. You’ll never be able to hide it from me.”  
  
The boy shuddered, but Angel didn’t know if it was from the feelings in his body or the idea that he was forever degraded in the eyes of his boss. Of course Angel wasn’t really going to hold this encounter against the boy in a way that would affect his job, but it was nice to know what the boy would always be thinking about whenever he saw him, wondering if Angel was thinking about it too.  
  
As Angel played with the boy’s body, rocking his fingers against his prostate in counterpoint to the rocking of his thumb against the boy’s perineum, the boy began to breathe hard. His erection was leaking freely over his belly, hard and angry and so ready to come. It wouldn’t be long now.  
  
“You’re going to come soon, aren’t you?” Angel said. “Can you feel it building up?”  
  
The boy grunted his response, nodding. Angel noticed that the boy’s neck was sweating. The leather couch was soaking up the boy’s scent; it would probably smell of him forever.  
  
“It’s slower than a regular orgasm,” Angel said. “The buildup takes a little longer, but the release is more intense – deeper. Under other circumstances, you would like it a lot.” His fingers moved firmly, coaxing the slow sensation forward. “But you won’t like this one, Evan. This one is going to hurt. A lot. And I’m going to keep on hurting you even after it’s over. The reason I’m telling you this is because I want you to be ready for the pain. I want you to try to control yourself when it starts. You’ll probably beg me to stop, and that’s okay; you can make as much noise as you want. But keep your hands behind your back. If you try to stop me, I’ll just make it hurt worse. Do you understand?”  
  
“Y-yes, sir,” the boy whispered, smelling terrified. Despite his fear, the orgasm kept building.  
  
Angel could feel the tiny clenches of muscle, see the boy’s balls twitch upward, smell his hot human sperm preparing to shoot. The boy’s cock spilled more clear precum over Angel’s hand, a warning. “That’s it,” the vampire coaxed. “Almost there...” The boy’s hips shifted minutely, his lips parted on a soft moan. Angel knew the boy had no concept of what this was going to feel like, and he found himself looking forward to the surprise, the revelation.  
  
The first shot came after a full-body shudder. Angel immediately closed his fist tight around the boy’s bruised cock, and the boy cried out sharply at the pain. Angel continued pumping the boy’s prostate with his strong fingers, but he also began to milk the cum straight out of his dick with firm, full strokes against the tender organ. The boy’s face contorted into an expression of agony, tears springing to his eyes. “NNGH!” he grunted. “Nyahhh! AAAH!” His sounds got increasingly desperate as Angel wrung the orgasm from him with painful squeezes along his battered length. “No! STOP!” the boy cried, even while he shot an impressive amount of thick white spunk across his belly. “Please!” His hips twisted and thrashed against Angel’s lap, trying to escape.  
  
“Shh, you can take it,” Angel murmured, entranced by the boy’s suffering. His hands continued to draw out the pain, pressing and releasing against the boy’s prostate, his thumb digging into the boy’s perineum, other hand squeezing and pulling. The majority of the boy’s cum squirted out across his belly in several agonizing contractions, the rest frothing out around Angel’s fingers, worked almost into a lather by Angel’s insistent fist.  
  
“Please – Please STOP!” the boy begged, thrashing and crying. His orgasm had ended, but Angel kept working him, rubbing the extra-sensitive tip of his cock with unrelenting pressure.  
  
“But this is the best part,” Angel reasoned. He squeezed and twisted and rubbed the boy’s sore cockhead mercilessly, watching him cry and squirm and try unsuccessfully to draw up his knees to protect his groin. Angel actually knew what this felt like, having been treated to this particular torture by Darla once upon a time. Even the softest hands felt like sandpaper to a sensitive, swollen cockhead after orgasm. Combined with the beating this one had already taken, the boy probably felt like his glans was on fire, and every touch was another spark ignited.  
  
Angel rolled his thumb back and forth over the shiny head, feeling the boy shudder uncontrollably in his lap and call out. He pulled his fingers from the boy’s ass with a squelching sound and used both hands to torture his cock, holding it upright in a fist and using the idex finger of his other hand to rub up and down the puffy piss slit. “NOO!” the boy screamed, his hips coming up off of Angel’s lap in a convulsion of pain. “Please, SIR, PLEASE!”  
  
“I know it hurts, Evan,” Angel said. He let his palm come down to rub around the swollen plum, polishing it while he held the boy’s shaft upright. “It’s supposed to. So you’ll remember how important it is to follow the rules.”  
  
“I’ll remember! Oh FUCK, I’ll remember, PLEASE!” the boy pleaded, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his face, his body practically dancing in Angel’s lap. His hip bumped Angel’s erection. Angel’s hand tightened around the boy’s own cock in response, and the boy broke into a sob. “Please, sir, please don’t... angh...”  
  
“Tell me you’ll read the security vault rules again,” Angel said, still rubbing.  
  
“Yes! Please, anything... I’ll do anything...”  
  
“And you’ll take the orientation test again, just so I’ll know you know how to do your job.”  
  
The boy was crying freely. “Yes, sir, I will, I will...”  
  
Angel rubbed the pad of his thumb back and forth over the v-spot where the boy’s cockhead met the shaft. The boy screamed and tried to jackknife, but Angel held him down. “And tell me,” Angel said, “what you’ll do if there’s another fire in the vault.”  
  
“I’ll call!” the boy babbled. “I’ll call Mr. Wyndham-Price! I’ll CALL HIM!”  
  
“You won’t try to handle it yourself?”  
  
“NO, SIR!”  
  
“Good boy,” Angel said. He gave the boy’s cock a final, affectionate squeeze and then drew his hands away.  
  
The boy just lay there across Angel’s lap, sobbing, drenched in sweat, cum streaked across his stomach and chest. Angel gave him a moment, then patted him and rolled the warm body onto his side. The boy immediately curled into himself, bringing his knees up in the fetal position. “You did a good job, Evan,” Angel said soothingly. He ran a reassuring hand down the boy’s sweaty flank. “It’s over now.” He left his hand on the boy’s leg for a moment longer, then scooted out from under the boy’s hips and stood, leaving the boy curled protectively around himself on the leather couch, crying.  
  
Angel walked calmly across his office to the tiny bar and poured himself a drink. He wiped his hands on the small towel there first. When he lifted the glass to his lips, he closed his eyes and vividly pictured the boy again in his lap, suffering, begging. His back was to the rest of his office, but he could still hear the boy sniffling on the couch, the involuntary whimpering sounds in the back of his throat. Like an animal that had been abused. Angel swallowed the drink in one go and poured himself another. He was hard. His clothes smelled of the boy. His whole office smelled of the boy; the air was thick with it. He downed the second drink and then just stood there, his back to the boy, listening. The soft crying continued.  
  
Only when the small noises had stopped could Angel fully rein in his impulse to bite the boy. It was difficult to end an encounter this way, to conquer his prey and not finish it off by drinking or fucking. He just hoped he hadn’t completely broken the kid. Angel knew he hadn’t taken the physical punishment too far – the boy’s cock would be healed within a few days – but the psychological damage might take a toll. It occured to Angel how easy it would be to really do a number on this boy, to shape him according to his own whims and keep him as a pet... The vampire took a silent, steadying breath, then walked over to his desk and sat down. He took a file from his in-tray and stared at it.  
  
When the boy was breathing normally again, Angel said, without looking up, “You can get dressed now.”  
  
There was a slight pause, and then the boy sat up. Angel watched from the corner of his eye as the boy picked up his underwear from the floor, then stepped into it and pulled it up slowly, wincing as he adjusted his package in the white cotton material. Anything touching his dick now would be very uncomfortable. The boy walked toward Angel’s desk, his awkwardness from before replaced with the steady grace of someone trying not to show pain. That he still had tears and cum clinging to his skin just made the image that more beautiful.  
  
The boy picked up his items of clothing one by one from Angel’s desk and dressed himself, never looking at the vampire. Angel set the file back down and watched him. When the boy was fully dressed, looking tired and sweaty under his work clothes, he just stood there waiting. He still smelled edible.  
  
“I want you to take the rest of the day off, Evan,” Angel said. “Go home and rest.”  
  
The boy nodded once, not looking up. Then he murmured, “Thank you, sir.”  
  
“You can use the time to re-read your handbook. The vault rules.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said the boy.  
  
“There’s just one thing I want you to do before you leave. Go to Mr. Wyndham-Price’s office and apologize. Tell him exactly how I punished you, and how sorry you are for what you did.”  
  
The boy’s eyes snapped up at that. The look on his face was of fresh humiliation, and Angel just looked back at him seriously. “Don’t leave anything out,” he said. “I’m going to ask him about it later.”  
  
The boy looked down again, his ears turning red. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“And Evan,” Angel said, “you really don’t want me to punish you again. I can promise you that.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” the boy said. Sensing that that was the end of their conversation, the boy turned and walked stiffly toward the door. He closed it behind him on his way out.  
  
The fact that the boy was no longer in Angel’s office barely made a dent in the thick smell of him throughout the space. Angel could still smell the sweat, the tears, the cum, the lust, humiliation, fear, and pain. He stood up and went to stand before the leather couch, inhaling deeply. He hadn’t smelled such a potent mix in a very long time. He closed his eyes and, with a quiet snarl, let his demon face come forward. Hiding it was like keeping your hand closed into a fist all day, not difficult or even uncomfortable, but after several hours, it feels really fucking good to stretch out. And it made his senses even more acute. With this face, the smell was intoxicating.  
  
After a long moment, Angel opened his eyes and returned to his desk. He picked up his phone. He let his hand hover over the buttons for a few seconds. Then he hung up. He drummed his fingers on the desk. Finally, he picked up the phone again and dialed.  
  
It was answered on the third ring. “What?” said Spike.  
  
Angel studied his fingernails.  
  
“What?” Spike said again.  
  
Angel closed his eyes and pinched the ridge that formed at the top of his nose when he was wearing this face.  
  
“I know you’re there, poof. I can hear your hair sticking up. What do you want?”  
  
Angel ran his fingers through his hair. It didn’t seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary. “Are you in the building?” he asked.  
  
“Oh, he speaks. Angel, mate, you have really got to learn proper use of the telephone. See, listening is only the first half—”  
  
“Spike.”  
  
Pause. “One of the training rooms. Level four. Why? Need me to kill something?”  
  
Angel looked down at the erection distorting the front of his pants. He scratched his neck. “Can you come by my office?”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Now. Right now would be good.” Angel hung the receiver up and leaned against his desk, running a hand over his face. His fingers smelled of the boy.  
  
Spike didn’t knock when he showed up a few minutes later, just came right inside like he always did and swung the door shut after him. Angel counted silently, _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three—_ before the blond gave a startled, “Bloody hell.” When Angel looked up, Spike was gawking at the leather couch, obviously smelling what had gone on there. When Spike turned to comment further, he was even more startled at Angel’s currently bumpy forehead.  
  
“What did I miss?” Spike demanded. “Are you evil? Did you call me here to stake you? I knew it would come to this. I fucking knew it! They were all like, ‘oh, no, Spike, Angel’s still good, he’s a champion, don’t matter that he’s running an evil law firm now,’ but as soon as I popped outta that bloody amulet and saw you wearing an Armani sweater, I sodding _knew_ I’d have to kill you.”  
  
“I’m not evil,” said Angel. Then, “What’s wrong with that sweater?”  
  
“Angel. Vampire? Sweater? Need I say more?”  
  
“I like that sweater...”  
  
“Did you torture someone?” Spike pushed out his other face as well and inhaled deeply.  
  
Angel put his hands in his pockets and walked over to stand next to him, facing the couch. He could tell the scent the boy left behind was affecting Spike too, though the blond was trying not to show it. “Yeah,” he said. “Well. Sort of.”  
  
Spike tilted his head, still looking at the couch. “I think he liked it,” he muttered.  
  
“Yeah,” said Angel. “That’s... part of the problem.”  
  
“The other part being?”  
  
Angel looked away, pursing his lips thoughtfully.  
  
“Uh- _huh_ ,” Spike noted. “Seems our victim wasn’t the only one enjoying this little scene.”  
  
Angel rubbed at his neck. “It was only supposed to be a routine punishment.”  
  
“Routine? You routinely humiliate and sexually torture your employees?”  
  
“Just the humans,” Angel said quietly, though he knew it was a weak defense. “The demons, we pretty much just kill.”  
  
“Well, I think we’ve uncovered why morale sucks around here."  
  
“I _did_ enjoy it,” Angel admitted, ignoring Spike’s remark. “I didn’t mean to. I tried not to. I tried to keep things... professional.”  
  
Spike gave him a somewhat incredulous look, but then sniffed toward the couch again. “You didn’t fuck him or bite him. S'pose that’s something.”  
  
“I wanted to, though. Jesus, Spike, he begged me to stick my fingers up his ass.” Angel ran his fingers through his hair restlessly. “I kept thinking about turning him. Making him mine forever.”  
  
If Spike seemed oddly petulant about that, Angel paid it no attention. Spike just said, “You didn’t do it, though. So besides your – and I have to say this – _extremely_ fucked up company policies, I’m not really seeing the problem, pet.”  
  
“Yeah...” Angel sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted someone to tell me I made the right decision. That turning the kid would have been wrong. That denying what I want for myself is still the right thing to do.”  
  
Spike shrugged. “I could tell you that stuff, Angel, but it wouldn’t signify. You already know what’s right and wrong. Honestly, what difference would it make hearing it from the likes of me?”  
  
Angel smiled a little. “It makes a difference when you can smell how good he would have tasted.”  
  
Both vampires inhaled slowly.  
  
“God, we’re pathetic,” said Spike. “Just the smell of his sweat on you has me hard as a rock. What’d you do, bathe in it?”  
  
“I made him sit in my lap.” Angel cleared his throat. “Naked.”  
  
Spike adjusted himself. “Bloody hell. And you didn’t fuck him?”  
  
“It was a near thing,” Angel admitted. “I was so ready to just force my cock inside him. He was a virgin, too. Well, his ass was.”  
  
“Christ.” Spike turned his back to Angel, hiding his erection. Angel watched the way his back tensed beneath the leather of his duster. Spike sounded almost wistful when he said, “Remember back in the day, fucking anyone we wanted, no consequences?”  
  
“Good times,” Angel murmured.  
  
“We should get out of here,” Spike said. “This is doing things.” He gestured around at the smell. “And we need to be... doing other things.”  
  
Angel’s nostrils flared at the scent Spike’s arousal was adding to the mix. “What... things?” he asked. He took a small step toward the blond’s back.  
  
“World-saving things," Spike responded automatically. "With fighting. And beer.”  
  
Angel smiled. “Let me fuck you,” he said.  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“Come on,” said Angel. He put his hand on Spike’s shoulder and slid it over to the back of his neck. He pulled Spike around to face him.  
  
“Not letting that ill-gotten hard-on near my arse,” Spike said.  
  
Angel shrugged. “I’ll suck you off after.”  
  
“What, with that face? No thanks. I've been uncut for almost 130 years. Would like to stay that way.”  
  
Angel carefully pulled his demon back inside. “How about now?” He did soulful eyes.  
  
Spike looked away. “This is the real reason you called me, innit?”  
  
“Of course not,” Angel said, pushing Spike’s duster off his shoulders. He got the coat off without much resistance and then started on the t-shirt. “At first I just wanted a blowjob.”  
  
“I was right. You are evil.” Despite this assertion, Spike allowed his shirt to be pulled off and then unbuttoned his jeans.  
  
“No more than usual,” said Angel.  
  
Spike reached for Angel and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. “You really wanted to turn the boy?” he asked.  
  
Angel helped with the buttons. They got his shirt open quickly, and he shrugged it off. “Yeah,” he said. “God. You should’ve seen him.”  
  
Spike nodded, popping open the button on Angel’s pants. “Must’ve been pretty.”  
  
Angel caught Spike’s hand for a moment. When Spike looked up, still wearing his demon face, Angel cupped his cheek.  
  
“You know I only turn the pretty ones,” he said.  
  
*

END


End file.
